


When The Clock Struck Midnight

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chinguline, College, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Everything goes back to normal when the clock strikes midnight but the memories remain.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	When The Clock Struck Midnight

"Hello?"  
"I'm checking to see if you have an umbrella."  
Kyungsoo looks around his desk and notices that in fact he does not have one.  
"I'm taking your silence as a no."  
"Sorry Baekhyun, I think I forgot it at home."  
"Soo I told you about the weather forecast this morning!" whines the other person on the line.  
Kyungsoo can hear the drizzle outside. He can manage to walk to the bus station without being drenched. Baekhyun did tell him about the storm but Kyungsoo usually tunes out everything his friend says. It seems today was the worst day to ignore Baekhyun because he was right.   
Kyungsoo sighs, declining Baekhyun's offer for a ride home, since his workplace is an hour and a half minus the traffic from where Kyungsoo teaches. He can get home quicker with the bus.   
He packs his briefcase and locks the staff room. Kyungsoo passes by the classrooms and something catches his eye in Mr Kim's Korean class. A figure is sitting alone in the back of the class. Dismissal time was four hours ago so Kyungsoo is surprised to see someone there. He opens the door and the figure quickly looks up. It's the kid that gives Jongdae a hard time during his class. Is it Sejun? Sehon? Oh it's Sehun.  
"Sehun, what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing." he grumbles. Kyungsoo can tell he's cold as he is wearing a sleeveless jersey. He removes his coat and covers Sehun with it. The kid mumbles out a thank you. From his expression Kyungsoo can tell that he is upset about something. His parents must have forgotten to pick him up.  
"Should I contact your parents?"  
The boy immediately shakes his head no.  
"I just had football practice and the driver must have left without me." Sehun says and his stomach begins to grumble.  
Kyungsoo remembers the bagel he didn't eat earlier and gives it to Sehun.  
"Is your home far? I could take you there." Kyungsoo suggests.  
"It's very far. Out of the city." he replies.  
"Okay, is there a relative that could pick you up or something?"  
"My brother stays here but he is always busy."  
"Your brother can stay with you. What's his address?"  
Kyungsoo figures he can drop Sehun at his brother's place and by some miracle make it home before the rain becomes worse.  
It's quite windy outside the school gates and Kyungsoo shivers a couple of times. They make it to the bus stop with Kyungsoo being mildly wet. It's a quarter to seven in the evening and the bus will arrive in thirty minutes. Kyungsoo tries to make small talk with Sehun but the boy is so quiet. He faintly wonders if Jongdae was exaggerating when he claimed Sehun was naughty.  
Kyungsoo watches with utter horror as the rain picks up pace. Thankfully the bus arrives and they quickly get in. With where they are going though, they have to walk for twenty minutes as the apartment block is exclusively for rich people and celebrities. Kyungsoo faintly wonders what Sehun's brother does to be living in such a place. They get off at their stop and Kyungsoo makes sure that Sehun is completely covered with the coat then they make a dash for it.  
Kyungsoo is completely drenched when they arrive at the complex. A security guard gives them entry after Sehun's yells of, "Yifan it's me Sehun!"  
"Sehun what are you doing here so late?" Yifan the guard asks.  
"I was left at school again. Is hyung in?"  
"Yeah he is. Go up quickly!' the guard gives Kyungsoo a questioning look.  
"He's my teacher. He brought me here." Sehun says pulling Kyungsoo with him before Yifan could say anything. They get into the elevator with Sehun pressing all the buttons. He must have been here a lot, Kyungsoo thinks.  
They get off at the tenth floor and Kyungsoo follows the boy. He suddenly remembers he is drenched. Before Kyungsoo can ring the doorbell for room 105 the door immediately swings open. A tall man with disheveled brown hair and crumpled clothes appears.  
"Sehun, what are you doing here?"  
Sehun shrugs the coat off and suddenly leaps into the man's arms and cries.  
"Hyung they forgot me again!"  
"They what?"  
"I was alone at the school for hours until Teacher Soo saw me." the boy continues to bawl.  
"I'm so sorry, Hunnie. I'll ask Queen mother what happened." the man says.  
Kyungsoo is standing awkwardly at the doorway. The man gestures for him to come in and points him the direction of the bathroom.  
He shrugs off his wet clothes and slips inside the shower. The hot water soothes his cold body. There's a knock at the door.  
It's Sehun with some clothes and a towel.  
"Hyung said to wear this Teacher Soo."  
Kyungsoo mumbles out a thanks. He emerges out fifteen minutes later drowning in a hoodie and jeans that actually fit his small frame.  
The man is shouting angrily on the phone when Kyungsoo reaches the living area. Sehun is already dressed in pajamas, drinking hot chocolate and covered in blankets.  
"I know he is not your son your highness but you didn't have to be careless like this... What would father think if he saw you mistreating his son like this?" the man continues.  
Kyungsoo sits with Sehun after surveying the whole apartment for some minutes. It had simple decor, Kyungsoo likes it.  
"That's your brother?" Kyungsoo asks pointing at the turned man. Sehun nods.  
When Sehun's brother noisily hangs up and turns to face Sehun, Kyungsoo can't believe his eyes. It's...  
He just entered... He used the shower... He is sitting on the couch...  
Something should have clicked when he overhead the conversation. Wait, Sehun's a royal? Kyungsoo gasps as realization sets in. Sehun's brother is none other than South Korea's current king, Park Chanyeol.  
"I'm sorry for all that." Park Chanyeol apologizes. Kyungsoo is speechless, Sehun snickers in the background.  
"Y your majesty." Kyungsoo somehow finds his voice and immediately stands up to bow a ninety degree bow.  
"How can I possibly thank you for bringing my brother home..." Chanyeol gestures for Kyungsoo's name.  
"Do Kyungsoo sir."  
"Oh please don't be so formal in such a private setting Kyungsoo. Just call me Chanyeol."  
The kings smiles at Kyungsoo, even with his disheveled appearance he looks handsome.   
"Oh okay Chanyeol." Kyungsoo ducks his head in embarrassment.  
"I'm gonna whip something up for us. You can make yourself comfortable." Chanyeol says. When Kyungsoo gets bored of watching Bleach with Sehun he goes to the kitchen. Kyungsoo pinches himself as he watches Chanyeol work effortlessly chopping the vegetables.   
King Park Chanyeol who was a prince three years ago but had to assume the role of his father when the king suddenly suffered a heart attack. Known as the youngest king in South Korean history with several degrees in business. He has run the country efficiently if anything Kyungsoo sees in the news is true. There's one thing Kyungsoo doesn't understand though. Chanyeol has a younger brother, the crown Prince Luhan whom Chanyeol is filling in for until he becomes of age.  
"Sehun is my brother." Chanyeol says snapping Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. Is he that obvious? "Luhan is our brother too."  
Kyungsoo doesn't understand, he teaches Luhan. He has seen the crown Prince play with Sehun a couple of times but he could never imagine they were related.  
"Mine and Sehun's mother was a concubine since the Queen couldn't have children."  
Oh? Kyungsoo didn't know that.  
"The Queen gave birth to Luhan the same month as Sehun. Sehun and Luhan might both be princes but their ranks are very different. If you know what I mean."  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Kyungsoo asks. He could be a reporter for all Chanyeol knows.  
"You have a trustworthy face."  
Kyungsoo smiles bashfully at the compliment and quietly helps the king with making dinner.  
They eat quietly and Sehun uses Chanyeol's phone to speak with Luhan afterwards whilst the adults wash the dishes.  
"I should get going." Kyungsoo says. Knowing Baekhyun, he's probably assuming Kyungsoo is dead in a ditch somewhere.  
"The storm isn't letting up any time soon. Stay the night. I'd feel bad if I let you go in this weather after you came all this way to bring Sehun."  
Kyungsoo ponders a little and then nods.  
"You can take my bedroom. I changed the sheets this morning..."  
Sehun appears and hands Chanyeol the phone.  
"Okay get better soon kiddo. I'll come see you tomorrow okay?" Chanyeol says to Luhan and hangs up.  
"Luhannie said he fell asleep in the car and when he woke up he noticed I wasn't home. He said he was sorry for not waking up earlier and leaving without me."  
"You see? Luhan adores you, I knew he would never leave you behind without a special reason." Chanyeol ruffles Sehun's hair. "Bedtime now Hunnie..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Sehun cuts him off annoyed. "Brush my teeth and tuck myself in hyung. I'm a big boy now." he whines and walks away.  
Chanyeol suggests some tea in the living room. The blanket Sehun was using is now draped around Kyungsoo's shoulders.  
"I wouldn't like you to catch a cold." Chanyeol offers him a smile.  
After some time in a comfortable silence Kyungsoo decides to ask.  
"Why isn't Sehun recognized as a member of the royal family?"  
"It was our late mother's wish for Hun to grow up as a normal kid. He is treated like a prince though in the palace but not in the same way as Luhan so I took him with me so that it doesn't affect him. Luhan felt left out and lonely so I had no choice but to return Sehun to the palace. I explained to him why they were treated differently and he quickly understood. He doesn't mind living life like a normal kid."  
"I noticed he doesn't have guards around him like Luhan, he looks like a free spirit so he must enjoy the freedom." Kyungsoo says.  
"Yeah he does... Enough about Sehun. So what about you Kyungsoo? I'm more interested in you."  
._.  
Chanyeol personally drives Kyungsoo home the next morning. They both have a lot in common so their conversations never ran out on their way to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's shared apartment.  
Kyungsoo feels giddy as soon as he shuts the door behind him. He doesn't notice Baekhyun who is glaring at him.  
"You could at least call you jerk!" he shouts. Baekhyun has an unnaturally loud voice in the mornings.  
"You know I like making you worry when I'm completely fine." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes heading for the kitchen. He can smell the bacon and coffee.  
"Whose expensive car was that?" He decides to pry. He clings on to Kyungsoo the way he does when he wants to know something juicy.  
"Chanyeol's." Kyungsoo says. He is not sure if he's allowed to reveal anything.  
"Did you get yourself a nice boyfriend?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. "Are those his clothes?"  
Kyungsoo looks down to realize he is still wearing Chanyeol's hoodie. Even if he told Baekhyun the truth, the other would claim he is lying so this will be his little secret. He spent a night in the king's bed. (Not in that way!) It feels so surreal.  
Kyungsoo goes to his room with a smile on his face while Baekhyun shouts after him.  
._.  
A bouquet of fresh lilies is what Kyungsoo did not expect in his desk on Monday morning. Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows suggestively on his desk opposite Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is rather private when it comes to his love life. Jongdae is just as nosy as Baekhyun. All his friends are a bunch of gossips. There's a note next to the flowers.  
*Since I forgot to ask your number would you like to have dinner tonight ;)*  
Kyungsoo finds it endearing that Chanyeol is even more cute with his messages. He stifles a smile so that nosy Jongdae won't cackle in the staff room and gather everyone's attention.   
He goes about his day the usual way, although a smile blooms on his face when he thinks about dinner. He texts Baekhyun to help him choose his outfit. The bell signalling lunchtime rings and all the kids shuffle out of the class except one.  
"Luhan aren't you going to play?" Kyungsoo asks.  
"..." he keeps quiet.  
"Is anything the matter?' Kyungsoo kneels to his level.  
"Nobody wants to play with me because I'm going to be king one day." He sniffles.  
"Oh hey don't cry. Sehun is there isn't he?"  
"Sehunnie can do whatever he wants. He can play with other kids, he is invited to birthday parties and sleepovers while I stay home. I only go to adult parties where they discuss things I don't know. I have to behave like a prince always while Sehun can run around wild and do as he pleases." Luhan rants. He looks up alarmed at his outburst and quickly rubs his tears.  
Kyungsoo can see the pent up frustration and sadness. He sees a child caged in his position. Something tugs at his heart.  
"Luhan, should I talk with your brother? Do you want freedom like Sehun?"  
Speak of the devil, Sehun appears from somewhere.  
"I knew you were crying." he says heading to where Luhan and Kyungsoo are. "My brotherly senses were tingling."  
Luhan looks at Kyungsoo surprised.  
"Don't worry, Teacher Soo knows we are brothers. Hyung trusts him." Sehun says proudly.  
"I'll talk with Chanyeol okay?" Kyungsoo promises although he is not sure how he will bring up the topic.  
"Come play with me and Nini." Sehun drags Luhan along.  
._.  
Kyungsoo feels nervous as the hours pass. Chanyeol is supposed to pick him up at seven according to Sehun. The prince almost forgot to tell Kyungsoo the message he was ordered to pass along.  
"I can't believe you are going on a date with a rich guy." Baekhyun squeals.  
A car honks outside before Kyungsoo can even respond. Kyungsoo grabs his jacket and checks himself on the mirror once again.   
"Don't forget to use protection!" Baekhyun yells as Kyungsoo exits. He's glad Chanyeol didn't knock or Baekhyun would have embarrassed him in front of the king. He is going on a date with the king, well dinner but let Kyungsoo think what he likes. Chanyeol opens the door for him like a true gentleman, Kyungsoo can't help the butterflies in his stomach.  
"Before we go, can we talk about something?" Kyungsoo halts Chanyeol from starting the car. The king stares curiously at him.  
"Oh this sounds serious." Chanyeol leans back on the car seat.  
"Well it might not be my business but as a teacher I'm concerned." Kyungsoo looks back at Chanyeol to gauge his reaction. "It's about Luhan."  
"Okay?" Chanyeol gestures for him to continue.  
"I think he feels burdened by being a crown Prince. He's always alone and he feels lonely whenever Sehun isn't around. He's only eight Chanyeol, isn't there a way to relieve him of his duties?"  
Chanyeol takes in what Kyungsoo says.  
"I'll speak with Queen mother don't worry." Chanyeol says starting the car.

Kyungsoo has been on dates before but none where a whole restaurant is reserved for him. Well since Chanyeol is the king he can't be publicly seen out on a date -dinner- without his guards.  
The restaurant doesn't look too expensive, Kyungsoo is grateful Chanyeol considered him when choosing a place to dine. Some jerks choose over expensive places in order to impress and the food is not good most of the time.  
"We are truly honored to have you here your highness. Would you like to order?" a very familiar voice says.  
Kyungsoo quickly looks up from the menu because he knows that voice all too well.  
"Kyungsoo!" Jongdae barely holds himself for screeching.  
"Jongdae..." Kyungsoo's cheeks are tinted red. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm helping my brother Junmyeon. He owns this place and since this was a very private reservation he only enlisted my help." Jongdae says baffled.  
*But you can't keep a secret.* Kyungsoo wants to say but Chanyeol is there and is staring confusedly at both of them.  
"Well I'll leave the two of you to decide." Jongdae says and walks away.  
"That was awkward." Chanyeol says grinning.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Isn't he Sehun's homeroom teacher?"  
"Yes, have you met him before?"  
Chanyeol nods.  
"What a great start to this date!" Kyungsoo belatedly realizes his slip, hopefully Chanyeol didn't hear but he's giving him a proud smirk. Kyungsoo groans, he feels embarrassed already.  
They are eating the main course when Chanyeol asks.  
"So Kyungsoo, you already know a lot about me. There's one thing I want to know about you." Chanyeol leans in.  
Kyungsoo glances at him, wondering what the king could possibly want to know.  
"Are you a carrier?"  
Kyungsoo chokes on his food. Chanyeol worriedly slaps his back whilst offering a glass of water. Both his face and neck are a deep shade of red. Chanyeol can't stop laughing.  
"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to shock you." Chanyeol says smiling. Kyungsoo pouts afterwards, he's sure Jongdae is laughing at him right now.  
"Yes yes I am." he says breathlessly.  
When they leave the restaurant Jongdae gives Kyungsoo the *We'll definitely talk tomorrow* look.  
Chanyeol drives him back home. It's almost midnight. Time flies when you are having a good time. Kyungsoo refuses Chanyeol's offer to walk him to the door. He knows Baekhyun will be looking through the window and the fact that Jongdae knows is enough. Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek, intensifying the butterflies in his stomach.  
Kyungsoo waves until Chanyeol drives away and when he enters the house Baekhyun quickly bombards him with questions. One of them snaps Kyungsoo from his trance.  
"Why did Jongdae send me a text that you hit the jackpot?"  
"What exactly did Jongdae tell you?" Kyungsoo asks nervously.  
"Who cares what he said! Tell me how the date went. I've never seen you stupidly wave at your date with that gooey smile." Baekhyun says shaking Kyungsoo.  
"He reserved the whole restaurant for me." Kyungsoo sighs dreamily.   
"I'm so jealous. Tell me more." Baekhyun squeals excitedly.  
"I have school tomorrow. I have to go sleep."   
"You are no fun Kyungja!" Baekhyun screams.  
When he is about to sleep he realizes Chanyeol didn't ask for his number.  
._.  
The first thing that greets Kyungsoo when he reaches the school is a beaming Jongdae holding a bouquet of fresh tulips. He immediately hands them to Kyungsoo.  
"They were in your desk and I couldn't wait for you." he hands Kyungsoo the card. "I didn't open it I swear!" he defends when Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him.  
*So I forgot to ask for your number :(((  
I'll be busy the rest of the week :(((((((  
Free on Saturday? Let's go on a picnic.*  
Kyungsoo face gradually lights up and he smiles. It doesn't matter that Jongdae is there.  
"You have got to tell me everything."

Kyungsoo is walking on the hallway with Sehun.  
"Since hyung is an idiot. I got his number for you." Sehun reveals smiling. He gives Kyungsoo a piece of paper with Chanyeol's number scribbled on it.  
"Sehun you shouldn't give away your hyung's number so easily." Kyungsoo scolds.  
"Teacher Soo you are special. Hyung likes you."  
Kyungsoo sputters out nonsense as Sehun laughs. It's break and everyone's in the cafeteria.  
A startling sight appears before them. Some boys are calling Luhan names and shoving him. Sehun's nose flares but Kyungsoo holds him back. Another boy appears shouting at the bullies. Kyungsoo recognizes him as the new kid Minseok. He's a little chubby but he's friendly and has a gummy smile that turns Kyungsoo into a puddle of goo.  
The bullies run away after Minseok scares them off. Sehun looks on bewildered as his brother makes a friend.  
"Thank you." Luhan mumbles shyly.  
"It's okay. Do I have to call you your highness or do you have a name?"  
"I'm Luhan."  
"I'm Minseok!" he introduces himself with a proud grin.  
"I know. You did a self introduction earlier..." Luhan says. Minseok laughs not in the least bit embarrassed.  
"Let's go eat Luhan."  
Sehun rubs furiously at his eyes. Kyungsoo pats him on the back.  
"Wait till I tell hyung Lulu made a friend!" Sehun smiles and calls after Luhan with the most cheerful voice Kyungsoo has ever heard from Sehun.  
._.  
Kyungsoo is a tiny weeny disappointed that the flowers stop coming but Chanyeol texts him everytime he gets. Kyungsoo has to put his phone on silent because it vibrates every two minutes. He doesn't complain though, the king of Korea is interested in him. He still can't believe it.  
Baekhyun pries as much as he can but neither Kyungsoo and Jongdae are telling him anything. Before Kyungsoo knows it it's already Saturday and he has another date, this time he's allowed to call it a date but the other two princes will be present. He's bubbling with excitement that even Baekhyun tells him to calm down.  
Kyungsoo's already out the door before Chanyeol can even call him. He opens the car door for him as usual.  
"Hie Sehun, Luhan."  
"Teacher Soo!" they greet back. They seem excited for the picnic too.  
"You look good." Chanyeol comments.  
"Thanks. You too." Kyungsoo blushes.  
They arrive at the beach in less than an hour. Even though it's a picnic Kyungsoo notices some guards here and there. The reality of going out with a king finally sets in.  
"Hyung can you put me on your neck like we used to before?" Sehun asks whining.   
Chanyeol stares at Luhan and then at Kyungsoo conflicted.  
"Luhannie do you want a piggyback?"  
The boy is nervous at first but then gradually nods.

Luhan and Sehun are making sandcastles whilst Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are relaxing, drinking some wine. Two eight year olds at the beach are no joke.  
"So I talked with the Queen mother. She agreed to relieve Luhan until he turns twenty one under one condition." Chanyeol says.  
"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks.  
"I sire a child. My dad made the decree before he passed away. Luhan has always been adamant of not wanting the throne." Chanyeol sighs.  
"He told me once that his dream was to own a coffee shop with his wife." Kyungsoo reveals and stops when he realizes something.  
"Wait, is that why you asked if I was a carrier?" Kyungsoo asks sitting up.  
"You are so cute when you make that expression." Chanyeol coos. "But yeah." he rubs his nape.  
"Wait is this serious?" Kyungsoo's heart is hammering in his chest.  
"Of course. I don't court anyone I don't like and I most definitely don't let anyone spend time with all three of us if it wasn't serious." Chanyeol says staring at Kyungsoo seriously. "Unless If I read the signals wrong?"  
Chanyeol is making a sad expression, Kyungsoo wants to kiss that pout away.  
"No you didn't, I like you Chanyeol."  
Chanyeol holds his hands.  
"I'm sure Luhan can bear for a few weeks while we get to know each other more, boyfriend?" he looks at the smaller with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
"Sure boyfriend." Kyungsoo smiles.  
"Will you two stop being gross and come help us?" Sehun shouts ruining the moment.

Kyungsoo is watching a series on Netflix with Jongdae the next day when Baekhyun comes home from grocery shopping with a scream.  
"DO FREAKING KYUNGSOO! WHY DID I JUST SEE YOU ON THE INTERNET!"  
"What?" Kyungsoo suddenly stands up.  
"Zitao just told me to turn on my phone cause apparently you are the most searched person on the net right now." Baekhyun says accusingly. "I nearly fainted in the vegetable aisle if it wasn't for a dimpled angel named Yixing. So your rich Chanyeol is the Park Chanyeol. I think I need to sit down." Baekhyun says dramatically as Kyungsoo grabs his phone and loads the internet.  
A picture of him and Chanyeol is circulating the internet. It's of him piggybacking Luhan and Sehun seated comfortably on Chanyeol's neck and they are all laughing. Below the picture there's speculation of who the new entry in the king's life is.  
Kyungsoo's phone suddenly rings. It's Chanyeol.  
"Soo I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful." Chanyeol says apologetically.  
"It's okay Chanyeol. People would have found out sooner."  
"Should I tell them we are dating or just say we are friends? I won't do anything you don't want."   
Kyungsoo feels something tug at his heartstrings. Korea's leader is refusing to do anything without him, a mere teacher's approval.  
"If we tell them we are dating then my whole life will change but if we don't people will still annoy me on how to forge a friendship with you. At least if we are dating they will respect our relationship."  
"Aww Soo. You are such a wonderful boyfriend." Chanyeol coos. "Let's go on a date tonight!"  
"Didn't you say you are busy?"  
"I'd drop anything for you Kyungsoo." he says in a heart beat and Kyungsoo falls in love at that moment, in his pajamas and unshowered self with a hyperventilating Baekhyun in the background.  
._.  
Kyungsoo's life does change. He has a body guard now watching over him wherever he goes but the guy is like a ghost. Kyungsoo almost forgets he is there until a reporter ambushes him out of nowhere. If this is what he has to endure to be with Chanyeol then it is all worth it.  
He's quite familiar with Yifan now, the security guard in Chanyeol's complex as Kyungsoo spends many days and nights there whenever the king is free.  
Kyungsoo's cooking for Chanyeol today so he went shopping earlier. The women at the supermarket were giggling whilst looking at him. Luckily no one approached him to pry.  
He greets Yifan and heads for the elevator. He's now familiar with all this. He punches in Chanyeol's passcode which is now Kyungsoo's birthday, cheesy as it may be. The lights automatically turn on and Kyungsoo is startled by the sight of Chanyeol lying on the couch with his mouth open. Kyungsoo smiles at him. He must have been so tired.  
"Channie babe let's go and sleep."  
"Kyungshu.." he mumbles sleepily. Kyungsoo can't believe sometimes how stupid and childish he is for a king.  
"I'm here now okay?" Kyungsoo leaves the groceries on the counter and helps Chanyeol up. They stumble to the bedroom and Chanyeol drags Kyungsoo to the bed with him.  
"Wait Yeol, I have to go and cook."  
Chanyeol's grip is tight that Kyungsoo gives up fighting.  
"Okay let's take a short nap."  
"Soo..."  
"Mhhh I can't wait any longer. Let's get married."  
Kyungsoo's heart skips a bit. "Ask me again when you are awake."  
Chanyeol holds him tighter.  
"Soo..."  
"Mhh"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Yeol."  
._.  
Kyungsoo's head feels heavy, his nose is blocked and his throat hurts. He feel hot for some reason. When he blinks open his eyes, he's startled by a snoring Baekhyun sleeping next to him.  
He wakes up with a start as he realizes he's in his room. The time reads a minute past midnight. Kyungsoo doesn't understand what's happening. He remembers going to sleep in Chanyeol's arms. It must be a dream, he's gonna wake up in Chanyeol's arms and in his room tomorrow morning. There's a dreadfully feeling gnawing at him but he decides to ignore it.  
Baekhyun shakes him awake.  
"Soo I know you have a cold but you have that important exam now get up."  
Kyungsoo is horrified that he woke up in his room again.  
"Baek why are you here?"  
"What do you mean? I've been here ever since you got drenched two days ago. Is the fever messing with your brain?" Baekhyun looks worriedly at Kyungsoo.  
"Where's Chanyeol? Did he bring me here?" His breathing becomes frantic.  
"Who the hell is Chanyeol? Kyungsoo are you okay?"  
"My phone..." Kyungsoo grabs his phone from the night stand. The wallpaper of Chanyeol kissing his cheek is gone. His number is not even in the contacts list. Their messages aren't there. Kyungsoo's breathing becomes labored, his king isn't here. Was it all a dream? Is this all a twisted joke?  
Kyungsoo breaks down as he realizes nothing was real. He never met Chanyeol, they never fell in love, he wasn't even a teacher.  
Turns out he is a college senior majoring in Marketing in a college nearby. He owns an apartment where he lives with Baekhyun and Jongdae.  
"Soo did anything happen? You are scaring me." Baekhyun says as he watches his friend cry his heart out.  
Kyungsoo barely finds the energy to take a bath and eat breakfast. Jongdae stares at him, Baekhyun must have told him something is off. Kyungsoo makes the short walk which seems so familiar now to campus. He floats during the three hour exam. He feels dead inside, torn between accepting his reality and trying to find Chanyeol and figure this whole mess out. There's one thing that halts him, Jongin. He is the bitter reminder that what Kyungsoo had with Chanyeol was nothing more than a dream. Jongin is Kyungsoo's best friend. In his other life, dream, altered reality, whatever it was, Jongin was Sehun's best friend.  
Kyungsoo must be crazy, he feels like he's lost his mind. He misses Chanyeol so much it hurts. He misses his smile, his laugh, his cuddles, hugs and kisses. Most of all he misses his love. No one looks at Kyungsoo with so much adoration like Chanyeol did.  
Kyungsoo will not break down in the hallway. He blinks away his tears as someone bumps into him, a tall lanky male.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shove you." a deep voice says.  
Kyungsoo just gestures for the man to go away. He's afraid if he speaks the dam will break.  
"Yah Park Chanyeol! Yifan tells me you skipped class this morning." the voice says walking away.  
Kyungsoo has never turned so fast in his life. In the flesh he sees his king. Although this Chanyeol is way younger but he's still handsome. He still has those weird but cute ears and he's still freakishly tall. He has a guitar slung over his back which he immediately removes and hands it to the voice whom Kyungsoo recognizes to be a grownup version of Sehun.  
Chanyeol is staring at him. He has the same distraught expression Kyungsoo has and something tells him that he knows.  
"Soo?" he mouths lips quavering. The dam breaks, Chanyeol is quick, hugging Kyungsoo like there's no tomorrow as he sobs. Somehow in this reality they fit like a perfect puzzle too like in that one. They are both too emotional to say anything but in their hearts they know what they want to say.  
"I love you Yeol."  
"I love you too Soo."


End file.
